hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shima Kosaka
Shima Kosaka is one of the Rookies that passed the 297th Hunter Exam. Appearance Personality Shima is whimsical and unpredictable. He's mischievous and can even be somewhat of a liar, a direct contrast to Mako. He tricked Mako into letting him have some money in order to buy more cotton candy in Heaven's Arena. His mischievous and child-like personality often cause people to underestimate him and think he's nothing more then a child. When he met Mako he was rather intrigued at how someone could be so laid back and uncaring, especially in the hunter exam. He particularly wondered why Mako was so honest and if he was lying, but find out he wasn't and stayed with him and became his friend after the Hunter Exam. Shima has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Abilities Enhanced Strength: As a trained martial artist Shima has received training that enhanced his strength. He had enough strength to lift a 16-ton animal with strain before learning nen, and after he learned Nen he could open the the Zoldyck 64-ton gate. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Shima is fast enough to to disappear from instantly and attack a person without them realizing it happend until it's over. He knocked out his opponent in the Hunter Exam in matter of a few minutes. Immense Agility: Shima can swiftly dodge attacks by bobbing in and out of the vicinity and is capable of doing multiple backlips in a row. Enhanced Stamina: Shima can survive and fight grueling battles for long hours Enhanced Durability: Shima's body was trained and honed to absorb massive amounts of damage, such as being hit point blank in the chest by a 100% nen-enhanced kick by an enhancer. Enhanced Endurance: Shima can take massive amounts of punishment due to his training. Healing Factor: Shima can heal from wounds much faster then other people, such as being fatally slashed in the chest by Nobunaga Hazama and recovering in only 2 days. Master Strategist: Shima is capable of creating complex tactics and strategies that can throw his opponents off guard, and is known to always have a back up plan. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to his years of martial arts training, Shima is a master of martial arts and hand to hand combat. He is capable of fighting on even ground with people much stronger and much more experienced. His fighting style makes use of lightning fast punches and kicks to incapacitate a foe as quickly as possible. Master Spear User: Shima was trained to use a spear like a master. Shima can use his spear with great strength, speed, and dexterity. He also uses a spear with his Nen. He can even defeat Killua in a spear VS spear fight. Immense Resistance to Freezing Temperatures: A part of Shima's martial arts training was being able to survive in perilous conditions. His family would send him to train on the snowy mountains and as punishment would put him in a special human sized cooler that drops 5 temperatures every 5 minutes. He would usually be in the cooler for an hour or two, but sometimes would be left in there for entire days. This would eventually help him discover his Nen Ability. Nen Hatsu Shima changed the taste of the water during the Water Divination test, showing that he is a Transmuter (変化系, Henkakei). Shima developed a Hatsu that allows him to transmute his aura into ice. He calls it Ice Time.